Personal riding devices, e.g., in the form of scooters and skate boards, etc., are known in the art. Such riding devices typically require the rider to frequently “pedal” with his or her foot, even on relatively flat or flat ground. Although there are self-propelled sit down or recumbent riding devices, such as the EZYRoller™ or the EZYRoller™ Drifter™, which devices do not require the rider to use his or her feet to propel himself or herself, there are no known intuitively self-propelled riding devices of the stand-up type, such as scooters with handlebars, where the rider is not required to pedal, or pedal as much.